Resident Insanity
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Five years ago, the disastrous Z-virus was released into Heartland, destroying most of the population. Spreading rapidly throughout the world, it quickly killed off most of humanity. Now, only a few remain, of which is the Butterfly Duelist known as Droite. Exiled from her group, she has been on the run since the outbreak, but when her old group asks for help, will she accept? AU
1. Contact

**This is a Halloween special. So, that is the reason why I deleted Monster, so I could move it out of my mind for a while. I'm going to focus on this until it's done, which I might actually do, if I read enough zombie stories.**

**And I'm afraid I have some tragic news: My grandmother is dying. Her liver is failing, and she is too old for a liver transplant, so I'm afraid this is her last straw. I want everyone to pray for her, and... well, I guess send digital flowers or something... :'(**

**I do not own Yugioh ZEXAL or Yugioh ZEXAL II. **

**WELCOME TO MY HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!**

* * *

It's been five years since the Z-virus outbreak in Heartland. For five years, the Earth has been overrun with a special breed of zombies, classified as the Erasers. A majority of human population has been turned into the Erasers, and more have been killed or slaughtered. In five years, chances of survival are dwindling for the human race.

I am lucky enough to be one of the few remaining survivors in Heartland. There are others, eight that I know of: Kaito, Haruto, Yuma, Gauche, Kotori, Michael (known more commonly as III), Fuya, and Anna. As of now, I estimate there are fewer than fifty people alive in Heartland.

I live on my own, without the others. Reason? Well, it's a long story.

About ten years ago, when I was fourteen, I had an experimental surgery on my brain. I'm not sure what they implanted or changed within my head, but I've only started noticing the effects just recently. I seem to go into an odd madness, which I have no recollection of afterwards. This madness turns me into a killer, or so I've been told. I murdered Yuma's older sister in one of these weird madness fits, which caused me to leave the group.

I turn the corner around the old Heartland Duel Coaster stadium, riding my Duel Runner (yes, I have a Duel Runner) right into the belly of the stadium. The tracks for the coaster lay destroyed on the ground, one of the Coaster cars on its side. Rubble from when the Coaster collapsed litter the ground, black ash falling from the dark colored clouds above.

I parked next to the overturned car, raising the safety arm on my Runner and climbing off. After placing the arm back into its original position, I rose my hands up to the sides of my helmet and pressing the release buttons on either side. The black visor slid up into the helmet , allowing me to take the helmet off. My long violet hair fell out from the helmet as I took it off, and I glared down at it. I wasn't able to get my hands on a pair of scissors since the outbreak, so I just let my hair grow out. My bangs were now all the way to my elbows, which I had to push to the left side of my face so I could at least see.

I shook my head with a sigh. I wish I could see the others, but I'm not sure they would forgive me after what I did. I hurt them all by murdering Akari. It was an unfortunate accident, and to be honest, I really don't care.

A shuffling behind me made me stiffen. I became as still as I could, listening as the shuffling got closer. The madness in my mind was starting to creep into my sanity, but I resisted the best I could. The shuffling got louder, and I estimated the sound was possibly two meters behind me. A little bit more...

With a sudden move, I slid my katana out of its sheath and spun around so fast that I would have probably made myself dizzy if I was right in the head. The blade cut through the air with a hum, and the sharp metal cut right through the Eraser's neck, slicing the head completely off. As the head landed between my feet, the body slumped down to the ground with a juicy-sounding THUMP.

I could vaguely feel my lips twisting into an evil smile, but I really did not give a shit. Sometimes my madness was welcoming company. I mean, what would you do if you were exiled and had to live by yourself?

A sigh escaped me as I went over to the hidden door beside the overturned Coaster car. I knelt down to grab the ring, lifting the heavy door to slip inside. Once I had climbed the ladder into the little bunker, I shut the door. I jumped off the small ladder, trudging slowly over to a worn couch. Needles littered the table sitting in front of the couch, a few of which were waiting to be used.

I took a seat on the old green cushions and grabbed one of the unused needles. Can you guess what's in the needle? Yup, heroin. Oddly, it seems to calm my madness to a certain extent, although for how long is questionable.

I pulled the sleeve up on my worn black sweatshirt, lowering the tip of the needle into the crook of my arm. The needle pierced my skin, and I let my head fall back as I pressed the plunger. A long moan escaped me as I felt the drug seep into my blood, spreading with each beat of my heart. A couple of minutes later, I removed the needle, tossing it onto the table, and laid back on the couch. It was going to be a little while before I could move around, so I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

A loud THONK on the door made me jump up and grab my katana. I cautiously walked over to the ladder, narrowing my eyes. I could hear heavy breathing, not the short gasps like the Erasers. Tilting my head slightly, I climbed the ladder and unlocked the door. Very slowly, I opened the door inch by inch. The first thing I was was a pair of black boots, then legs clad in worn white jeans.

I know who that person is.

Throwing the door all the way open, I looked up into the eyes of the only person I cared for.

Kaito.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked harshly, climbing out of the bunker. When I stood to face the twenty-three year-old, I could see that he was clearly stressed about something.

"We need your help," he told me. I sent him a dry look.

"Why? You dumbasses exiled me, so why should I help?" I spat, kicking a rock. It bounced off a large piece of metal, skittering to a stop beside my Duel Runner.

"Look, we can get over that, but we really need your help." Kaito watched me with a sort of desperate look. I rolled my eyes, wishing I could punch him in the head. Yeah, sure, i may have been in love with him, but after being exiled, I just don't give two fucks about anyone anymore.

"I'm not helping your sorry excuse for a leader, so you can just fuck the hell off." I turned away, but he reached out and grabbed my hand. He gave me a pleading look.

"Please," he begged. I growled, tearing my hand out of his grip.

"...What do I get in return?" I asked. His eyes brightened up a little, which pissed me off even more than I already was.

"Whatever we offer," Kaito said, looking down.

"Fine, but when I finish whatever you fuckers want, I'm leaving you in the dust." I turned away once again. "Just give me a moment to pack my shit, and I'll be heading your way."

* * *

**KR: Ooooh, Kaito got PWNED! LOLZ. Anyway, review. Ja ne, peeps! XD**


	2. Hatred

Kaito''s POV

I stared at Droite until she disappeared back into the bunker. Did she just discard me like trash? I guess when we exiled her, it caused more damage than we thought. Even her appearance changed; her hair had grown all the way to her rear, her bangs covering the left side of her face, her hazel eyes held nothing but hatred, and the way she stood held nothing but malice.

Her personality was the thing that scared me. It seemed like the only emotions she held was anger, and very possibly hatred. And most of that was directed at me and Gauche.

Droite came back out a moment later, holding a black duffle bag. She was stuffing a plastic box filled with needles.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Heroin needles." At my shocked look, she rolled her eyes and continued on. "It calms me down. If I don't use it, then I'll kill again. Got it?"

I nodded, and she frowned. Her eyes narrowed, before she went over to the Duel Runner and opened the seat. She pulled out another helmet besides her own, and shut the seat with a slam.

Tossing me the extra helmet, she said harshly, "Put it on. Whatever transportation you used won't be enough to get through this part of the city."

After I placed the helmet on and clicked the visor down, I watched Droite secure her bag onto the rear of the Runner and raised one of the arms. She climbed on, securing her helmet on her head, and looked at me. I blinked once, then got on behind her.

When I locked my arms around her waist, she glared back at me, but didn't protest. She started the bike, and it roared to life. A few seconds later, and she had pulled out onto a road that was close to Heartland Tower, just outside the arena.

"Droite?" I asked over the wind. She looked back at me.

"What?" she asked back, speeding the Runner up.

"Why are you so harsh to me? I mean, I wasn't the one who exiled you-"

"Heh..." was her only response, a smile curving her lips. I glanced at her eyes, and through the black vizor, I could see her pupils were glowing red. She turned back to the road, her long hair flowing around me in the wind.

Why? Why was she being this malicious to me? How did she feel toward the others, especially Gauche? I leaned my head back to look at the cloud covered sky, and thought back five years ago...

* * *

*REGULAR POV*

_Flashback_

_There was a loud clank as the two swords clashed once more, their wielders panting. Droite straightened her back, sighing as she brought her sword to rest by her side. Akari did the same, smiling at the spectators._

_Gauche and Yuma clapped for Droite and Akari, respectively. Haruto was excited, bouncing up and down beside Kaito and Orbital. Kotori looked worried, but seemed happy about Akari winning the round._

_Droite smiled slightly, walking forward. But before she got to Akari, she groaned and fell to her knees, grasping her head in pain._

_"Droite!" Gauche yelled, running over to the fallen woman. Upon getting to her, he was about to kneel down next to her, when she suddenly turned to look at him. He recoiled at what he saw._

_Droite's pupils were glowing red, dilating. She stood slowly, gritting her teeth, and gripped her katana tightly. _

_She then started laughing, holding the sword above her head. Shoving Gauche away, she turned to Akari with an evil smirk._

_"Droite, what are you doing?" Akari asked, taking a step back as the other woman took a step forward._

_It all happened so fast._

_Droite launched forward with such speed, nobody could have tracked her movements. She rose the sword and slashed it hard. Akari remained frozen for a moment before she fell to the ground, her head sliced completely in half. _

_Droite then took it a step further; she slashed over and over again, slicing Akari's body in multiple places. Blood splattered the violet-haired woman's clothing, face and hair.  
_

_She was smiling the whole time._

_Yuma let out a cry and ran over to his sister's dead and mutilated body, glaring daggers at Droite. The Butterfly Duelist simply laughed._

_"She was so fun to kill!" She laughed, raising her sword over Yuma's head. "Now, it's your turn to die!"_

_But before she could do anything, she was tackled to the ground. She yelled as she landed hard on her back, hitting her head hard against the pavement. When she managed to look up, she saw a fuzzy picture of Kaito pinning her to the ground. She stared blankly at him before blacking out._

* * *

*Kaito's POV*

I shut my eyes, pushing away the gruesome memory. Droite had told us shortly before she left that she had a thing in her head she called 'the madness' that took over her, or whatever. Of course, most of us didn't believe it.

"Thinking about when I killed Akari?" Droite suddenly asked, stopping the Runner.

"Uh... no," I mumbled, looking down. She looked at me over her shoulder, then flipped me off as she started off down the streets once more.

It wasn't long before we were parked outside a small grocery store (or what used to be a grocery store...), Droite glaring strongly at the entrance. I looked at her, seeing how much hatred she had in her eyes.

Man, if looks could kill, everyone would be dead right now...

"Yo, come out here you pieces of shit!" Droite yelled, raising the safety arm and climbing off after I let her go. I remained on the runner as she approached the entrance.

"Hey, if you motherfuckers won't come out, I'll hunt you down and rip you apart!" she yelled again, kicking a rock hard. It bounced up off the ground and broke a window.

That was enough to get somebody out here.

There was a loud CLANG as someone came to the door, and then a familiar flame-haired man came out the door.

Gauche gaped as he looked from Droite to me, then back again at me. "I told you to get help!"

"I did," I answered, climbing off the Runner. I took my helmet off, releasing my shoulder length blonde hair.

"Oh, c'mon," Droite said, rolling her eyes as she took her helmet off. " You shithead obviously don't want me here, so maybe I should throw you under my Runner and do a burnout."

Gauche stared harshly at the woman. "I thought I told you never to come back here."

"You did, but I guess you worthless assholes need my help." Droite glared so strongly at Gauche, I thought he might catch on fire.

Gauche took a step forward, forcing Droite to back up slightly. "Get out of here."

"Fuck no. I promised that little pest over there-" she pointed back at me-"that I'd help you dumbasses survive, and then I'll be your enemy once again. Once I'm done, I'll fade into the city, never to be fucked around with again. There. Done. Get the hell over it."

"Not that I want to interrupt or anything," I interrupted, making the two glare back at me. Flinching, I continued on, "But we have more serious problems." I pointed at the setting sun, and that only meant one thing.

The Erasers would be coming out with their new experiments.

* * *

**Damn, Droite's being really harsh. ^^ I like the idea of her pissed off at everybody. It's interesting.**

**Anyway, what do you think these new things that the Erasers have are capable of, hmm? Review, and I'll give ya a cake of your favorite character's face! XD**


	3. Battle

Resident Insanity Chapter 3

Droite's POV

I stared at the setting sun, the sky being lit up in a variety of oranges. My heart was beating faster from excitement, my madness stalking the edges of my sanity. A distant roar followed by moans echoed down the streets, the sound bouncing of the small office building in the area.

I turned to face Gauche. "You guys have pure adrenaline around here?"

"Why?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"The jump start my insanity, that's why." I looked at Kaito, who was currently standing next to my Duel Runner. The blonde gave me an odd look, apparently catching what I just said.

"Pure adrenaline..." he mumbled in a thinking tone, "Yeah, I think we've got that."

"Then get it for me," I ordered. Kaito nodded and ran into the shelter, which surprised me because he's not one to listen to other people.

But, then again, people change.

I could feel Gauche staring at me. Without turning to him, I asked, "What? I am pretty or something?"

"No," he said sternly, making me roll my eyes. "It's just... Why? Why are you using that crazy curse of yours?"

I snorted. "Because I want to, you moron. It's easier to feed it than to keep it in a drug haze."

"I guess you have a point..." Gauche murmured.

"Now shut up so I can figure out what we're facing," I grumbled. Letting my mind drift, I listened to the wind that made my hair float gently. Unsheathing my katana from the holder on my back, I let the tip of the blade scrape the ground gently as my hair flirted with the metal.

I heard the door open from the shelter, making me growl in frustration as my concentration was broken. Turning to face whoever came out, I saw that it was just Kaito. He was holding a needle with a very long metal part, the plastic part holding a familiar liquid. As he came over to me, I could see clearly that he was nervous about handing me the needle, possibly because of the massive dose inside it.

"Please... Catch me," I said as I positioned the tip of the needle against my clothed sternum (I am strong enough to force it through the clothing I'm wearing). "I don't want a head injury." As I said that, I drove the needle deep into my chest. I yelled out, pressing the plunger before chucking the needle away.

As my vision went white, I hoped like hell one of those two would catch me.

REGULAR POV

Droite fell backwards, a shriek ripping from her mouth. Kaito, being the kind person he now was, reached out and caught the woman. His eyes widened as he felt how light she was; she was as light as a piece of paper, barely any meat around her bones.

Just when he was going to lay Droite against some crates, a loud roar followed by heavy footfalls made both men look to the left. Their worst fear was charging towards them.

A Destroyer.

Destroyers were aptly named. They were built like twenty foot tall, fifty feet long, and ten tons of rotting wyvern flesh. These massive dragons chomped and chewed anything in their path, and considering that they had large jaws, they could practically bite anything. The only way to beat them was by using a large firearm, a sniper or bazooka preferably, because their brains hung outside of their heads. This made them easy to take down from a long distance away.

But Destroyers were fast, and could dodge bullets easily.

Kaito laid Droite against some crates beside the office building beside the grocery store, and then followed Gauche across the street. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough.

The Destroyer roared and whipped its tail, the bony structure slicing through the building before lowering at hitting Gauche in the chest. He went flying and hit the glass doors of the building, breaking the glass and landing in the lobby.

Kaito backed up as the Destroyer stalked forward, one of its eyeballs hanging out of the socket and only attached by the optic nerves. The rotting wyvern's head moved from side to side, watching as it pushed the human up against the wall.

Kaito kept his eyes on the Destroyer's decomposing snout, flattening himself against the cold brick wall. The monster sniffed him, pressing the tip of its muzzle against his abdomen. Kaito kept still and quiet, even though the stench the beast had was kicking his gag reflex into overdrive.

Before the Destroyer could clamp its jaws on him, however, a loud crackle made the beast back away from the building. It looked upwards, so Kaito followed its gaze.

He gasped at what he saw.

Droite was standing on the roof of the building, the one visible eye glowing completely red. Her katana had bright red electricity flowing through it, throwing off bolts of lightning every so often. Her hair flowed with the breeze, the tips lightly touching the blade.

The Destroyer roared and stretch up as far as it could, stretching its wings for balance as it snapped its jaws. Droite looked at the beast with emotionless eyes before taking a step back and raising both arms in the air. She did a cartwheel off the roof, slipping right between the wyvern's jaws.

The possessed woman slammed the blade of her katana into the jaw muscle, securing herself against the Destroyer's head as it tried to shake her off. Electric pulses surged from the katana, making the wyvern jerk in random directions. The monster let out a cry before falling to the ground on its side, its brain unharmed as it bounced onto the pavement. A couple of nerves that kept the brain attached to the body had been severed, paralyzing the monster.

Droite stood as she yanked her katana out of the wyvern's head, walking calmly over to the brain. She looked down at the rotting fleshy control center, the raised the sword above her head, holding it with both hands on the hilt. Taking a wide stance, she brought the blade down so fast that it left a light trail before impaling the brain.

Then the brain exploded, splattering the surrounding area with its fleshy parts.

Kaito, at least, was in a place that had been missed by the brain explosion.

Droite, however, had been covered with the stuff, her face and clothing soaked in the black blood that had powered the brain. Slowly, an evil smile curved her lips, her glowing eyes gleaming with evil happiness. She turned away from the now exploded brain and stalked over to Kaito, not stopping until she was no more than a meter away from him.

Then she collapsed in a dead faint.

KR: Ugh, that was gross... (heads out of the room)

Droite: (rolls eyes) Fine, I'll take over. Anyway, this was a very gory chapter. I liked it, though.

Kaito: Of course you do.

Droite: I will slap you again.

Kaito: 0.0

Droite: Anywho, review, and we'll give you a trash can to puke in if you need it. Ja ne, folks!


	4. Heal

Kaito stared in a combination of shock and awe before he realized that Erasers were probably not far behind their pet Destroyer. Blinking a few times, he looked down at Droite, who currently lay on her back on the hard ground. She was covered head to toe in green slime, her katana still sending out surges of electricity. With slight disgust, the blonde went over to the woman and slowly lifted her up into his arms.

A tall girl came out from the grocery store, long white/silver hair flowing behind her. She looked to be thirteen, fourteen. As she walked towards Kaito, she raised an eyebrow.

"So, who took down the Destroyer?" she asked, sucking on a lollipop. Kaito rolled his eyes as he brushed passed her.

"Never mind that, help me get Droite inside," he said. The white haired girl gained a tick mark, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine! But you owe me twenty candy bars!" she yelled.

"For the love of God, Chaos, we don't know where the candy bars are at!" Kaito went inside the grocery store, Chaos following behind.

The grocery store was like any small food mart, the metal shelves empty of their food contents, the windows painted black to not let light in. Twelve aisles, each probably seven and a half feet tall, had sheets spread across both sides, splitting them into rooms. Eleven of the twelve rooms housed the current residents, while the twelfth was used as a medical examination room, a steel table and everything.

Kaito and Chaos went to the farthest on to the right, with Chaos yelling into the one next to the M.E. (what they had dubbed it on accident) about 'Yuma and Kotori going at it again'.

The blonde lowered Droite onto the metal table set in the middle of the aisle. As he slipped his arms from under her, he noticed blood covering his arms. Chaos also noticed this, tilting her head in confusion.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I think she got injured when she fought the Destroyer," Kaito mumbled, reaching for his medical kit on one of the empty shelves. Being the medic of the group (Chaos and Rio, who had joined the group a year ago with her twin, being his assistants), he had access to all the medical supplies he could get a hold of, and knew how to remove a few more things than just bullets.

"No shit Sherlock," muttered Chaos. She handed Kaito a sort of apron (adorned with barbecue attachments and all), and he put it on.

"Help me get this slime off her," Kaito said, grabbing a few towels and handing them to his white-haired assistant. Chaos sighed, not happy she had to clean Droite up, but took the towels and took one of the violet-haired woman's arms. She hurriedly wiped the arm off and went onto the other one.

"You get her chest, 'cuz I am so not touching that," Chaos said, making Kaito blush slightly. She just loved making him uncomfortable.

"Fine..." the blonde medic answered after a moment after he cleaned Droite's face. Breathing in deeply, he gently slid his towel over the woman's clothed chest, trying really hard not to think bad thoughts as he felt how she was built.

Chaos started giggling. "Wow, never thought you'd be such a perv," she laughed after Kaito had finished what he was doing. He sent her a nasty glare, which she just snickered at, then proceeded to wipe Droite's legs.

It was a few more moments before they had wiped the slime off of Droite's limp body, Chaos still laughing softly about Kaito's problem earlier . The blonde medic sighed as he tossed the towels into a basket off to the side, staring at the cause of the blood on his arms.

Droite had two large gashes going across her abdomen, the cuts slashing her shirt and white tank top underneath. Even Chaos seemed a bit disturbed at the severity of the wound.

"Damn, that looks painful," the white-haired teen muttered, tilting her head. Kaito nodded in agreement, looking at his medical kit. He was going to have to fix whatever organs had been pierced, and then sew it up.

All without anesthesia.

Chaos, apparently knowing what was going on, said, "It's going to painful, but those wounds'll be fatal if we don't help her."

With a sigh, Kaito nodded in agreement and took the need supplies out of his kit: scalpel, rubbing alcohol, thread, sewing needle, and some cleaning wipes. He opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some over the blade of the scalpel after he set the other stuff down on a separate table.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Chaos asked as Kaito positioned himself next to Droite's side. "I mean, we've only had to do this twice before..."

"I read a lot of medical books and textbooks, so I know what I'm doing," Kaito muttered, concentrating as he lifted Droite's shirt and tank top enough to reveal her stomach. He looked at Chaos, then lowered the scalpel's blade down to Droite's abdomen.

* * *

The surgery was slightly long, an hour at least (with Gauche coming in and complaining about being left outside), but successful. Droite had been moved to the sixth aisle, where Kaito slept, and was in stable condition.

Chaos and Kaito were sitting beside a checkout register, drinking water while sitting in lawn chairs. Kaito looked tired as hell, and Chaos was content while she ate a chocolate candy bar she had found.

"My feet hurt," the girl complained, getting an eyeroll from her friend. "What?"

"You complain too much," the Photon Duelist said with a smirk.

"Hey, I survived for four and a half years without you peeps," said Chaos, pointing at Kaito. "That is, until my idiot brother decided to have a bit of 'fun' with those flesh-eating morons out there!"

"I know. Just wanted to hit a nerve."

"Why, you-!"

"Sorry to interrupt," a violet-haired teen said as he came to a stop in front of the two, "but I heard we have a guest."

"Yeah, we do," Kaito answered. "Guess who."

"Who?"

"Droite."

"Really? I thought she died or something..." the teen trailed off.

"Shouldn't you be with your sis or something, Ryoga?" asked Chaos. "I thought you said she had bad nightmares or something."

"She told me I could leave tonight," he answered, sighing. "She says they're getting better, and less frequent, but..."

"My brother was the same way," Kaito said, looking towards the seventh aisle. "He couldn't get rid of those things for a few years. I can't believe my own father released that virus out..."

"It's not all bad," Chaos said. Typical for her; always trying to cheer up her fellow friends, despite being the youngest. "I mean, look who you've become because of this! You're a damn surgeon!"

"I know," Kaito said, looking down. His stomach let out an angry growl; he hadn't eaten in the past two days. "But, if you think about, it really is my fault. I didn't know what my father was doing, so I wasn't able to stop him in time."

"It's not your fault," Ryoga said, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "The past is the past. We can't fix that. But now we have to deal with this problem, so think ahead to the future!"

They remained in silence for a little while, listening to the sickly moans radiating through the city. Rain soon started, acid-filled and black with soot. It held no nutrients in it anymore; there was too much death for the water cycle to function properly.

The silence was soon interrupted, and it wasn't pleasant.

"WHY THE HELL IS DROITE HERE?!"

* * *

**KR: Yes, I used Chaos in my story. Hope ya like it, my friend. :D**

**Droite: Okay, this is seriously starting to get weird...**

**KR: You bet! So, how 'bout you peeps review and I'll give you PIZZA!**


	5. Attack

**Droite's POV**

I awoke with a start. There was an aching pain in my abdomen, but I ignored it as I looked around. I was laying on a king-sized mattress in the middle of a store aisle that had tons of blankets at each end, apparently making the entrances. Raising one of my eyebrows, I sat up, wincing slightly. I looked down at my shredded shirt and tank top to see the stitches on my stomach. I mentally rolled my eyes; They actually care enough to sew me up? Wow, I'm soooo touched. (Sarcasm intended.)

Slowly and quietly, I slid out from under the thin sheets and touched my bare feet to the floor. I looked around some more, because I really needed a new outfit. I walked around for a bit, inspecting the shelves, until I found what I supposed must have been an odd product inside this store. It was a skirt that was slit on the right side all the way to the waist part of it. I took the article of clothing into my hands, then hurriedly took off my old jeans and replaced them with the skirt. It showed off my thin legs, and where the slit was it showed a bit of my thong string, but I don't really care. I could look like a hooker, for all I care.

I walked out what I supposed was the rear of the aisle and into the large Dairy/Meat section of the store. There wasn't much as food to salvage there, just a bunch of random papers stuffed into the freezer things, I guess for insulation of some sort. With slow movements, I slowly stalked over to a pile of weapons stored in a corner. The amount of weapons held there just blew my mind; there were so many that the pile was almost as tall as me. I wonder how long it took to gather all these.

While I pretty much drooled because of the weapons, I spotted a uniform shirt that looked to be my size. It was the third year female uniform shirt for Heartland High. I grabbed the thing, taking off my shirt and tank top in the process, then replaced them with the uniform shirt. It fit perfectly, which surprised me. Once I got everything figured out, I turned towards the weapons.

Time to get the hell out of here.

I grabbed a large shotgun, checked it for ammo, then strapped the thing to my back. Then I grabbed belt holster for handguns and strapped it to my waist, checked the handguns the same way I did the shotgun, then put them in the holster. Grabbing two katanas in their sheaths, I strapped them in an X over the shotgun, then tested to make sure they were secure.

There was footsteps behind me, and I swung around to see that it was that brat Yuma and his girlfriend Kotori. Yuma's eyes were blazing with hatred while Kotori just looked at me in fear.

"WHO THE HELL LET DROITE IN HERE?" Yuma yelled, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes, glaring back at him.

"Hi to you too, you little piece of shit," I said, then looked at Kotori. " And your low-life whore."

Kotori stared at me while Yuma just fumed. "What did you call her?!"

"I called her a whore," I said, smirking. "Although, maybe she should be called something else..."

Yuma growled while Kotori looked like she was unnerved by what I said. "Why you little-!" Yuma ran toward me, hands poised so he could punch me.

He didn't even get the chance.

When he was about to hit me, I grabbed one of the pistols from the pile, gripping its muzzle, and hit Yuma in the temple with the butt of the gun. He went to the ground, gripping his head. Kneeling down, I hooked my left hand around his neck and stood, lifting the teen off the floor by his neck. He clawed at my hand, trying to get loose, but my hand tightened.

Kotori came running at me, but I whacked her with the pistol's butt in the ear. When she crumpled to the ground, I kneed her hard in the face while she went down, sending her to the ground on her back.

"That why you never, ever mess with your sister's killer," I cackled, chucking Yuma to the ground next to his girlfriend. The two were groaning and gasping in pain, Yuma chocking on his breath while Kotori tried to keep her broken nose from bleeding too much.

"Where's that cheer I saw when I dueled you, hmm?" I taunted, smiling. "Where's that spirit of yours? Did it die when your sister died? Was she your main purpose to fight?!"

"Don't talk about her!" Yuma yelled, struggling to glare at me.

I didn't stop. "Akari was your sweet, precious older sister. Now she's gone. Now you don't have anyone nagging you to find a story. You have **nobody**!"

Yuma looked up at me, tears welling in his eyes. I just smiled as wide as I could.

"What's going on?" I heard Gauche's voice. He came through one of the aisles and looked over at the scene I created. A few of the others (Kaito, a girl I didn't recognize, Ryoga, and Michael) came out behind him, all staring in the same direction. They came over, Kaito and the white-haired girl kneeling next to Yuma and Kotori, while Gauche and the others proceeded to stare at me angrily.

Gauche stepped forward, glaring strongly at me. "We leave you alone for ten minutes, and you end up hurting someone! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I smirked. "I'm crazy, unstable, and psycho," I said, flipping some of my hair. "Maybe you should keep me on a leash, Master."

This only made him more pissed at me. "We should've never contacted you! You're just a monster!"

"Nice of you to finally notice," I said, crossing my arms with a satisfied smile. "It was that moron's-" I gestured to Kaito "- mistake to get me."

When Gauche decided to throw some more insults at me, a familiar sound caught my attention. MY eyes widened when I finally figured out what the hell it was.

Extremely fast and short gasps.

The Erasers were here.

"We need to get out of this place!" I yelled, looking around. Gauche and the others stared at me. "Erasers! They found this place!"

"I knew something like this would happen!" Kaito said, him and the white-haired girl helping Yuma and Kotori up, respectively.

Ignoring him, I looked at Gauche. "Do you guys have a large vehicle around here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we have a tour bus in the back." He then caught on to what I was thinking. Turning towards the others, he started giving out orders. "Everyone, wake up the others and grab as much supplies as you can! Kaito, Chaos, you take Yuma and Kotori to the bus." Gauche turned to me. "Help me get the weapons inside."

I nodded, grabbing as many weapons as I could before following Gauche out into the large alley. The black and silver tour bus barely fit into the alley, and getting to the doors with so much luggage proved difficult. I helped my former partner load the weapons into the bus, which took a full three trips back and forth, before we started helping all the rest of the others get stuff onto the bus.

It was about twenty minutes before everyone toppled aboard the bus. I stayed outside, standing in front of the bus, my back towards it. I held both katanas, unsheathed and glorious metal glittering slightly in the dim light. Black rain dirtied my hair, pouring and dripping down my body.

"Droite!" I heard Kaito yell from the bus. "Are you getting on or what?"

"No." I yelled back. "I'm going to lead you guys out of here."

I heard Gauche tell Kaito what the plan was, and I could sense that both of them, even though they hated me, were unnerved by what I had told them. I could care less, though; I was just going to help them out of this mess and then I was going to disappear.

Slowly, I started walking forward, hearing the tour bus creep forward behind me. It took a while to get to the open end of the alley, but when we got there, my heart started to flutter in fear.

There were hundreds of Erasers clawing at the front of the store. As I lead the tour bus out, and it started to turn to head down the street, the Erasers heard the engine and came towards us.

"Go!" I yelled, smacking the door of the bus. I leaped forward, intercepting the horde. Slicing and cutting, I kept my eye on that bus. It wasn't moving; rather, the engine was revving much too high. My heart sunk slightly, but I didn't know why.

Kaito then leapt out out of the bus, holding a long sword. He cut through the horde towards me, running as fast as he could. Once he manged to get to me, and we were standing back to back, I glared over my shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled, continuing my battle. "You're going to get killed!"

"I know that!" He said, gritting his teeth as he slammed his sword into an Eraser's neck. "But I figured you needed help-"

"Help?" I yelled in disbelief. "I don't need your help!"

"You're thinking like I used to," Kaito stated. "You really have changed."

"No shit Sherlock!" I said.

There was a roar of an engine in the distance. I thought it was the tour bus, but when I looked towards the tour bus, it was still sitting like a duck. It was then that I realized that there was something else coming, and it was bad, whatever it was.

I grabbed Kaito and dragged him to the alley. I covered his body with mine, pressing myself against him in the process. He stared at me as I pressed our foreheads together.

"Don't get the wrong idea," I murmured. "I'm just making sure your head doesn't get hit by anything."

"O-Okay, then..." He said, blushing slightly. We both watched as a large SUV barreled through the horde of Erasers, then swerved into the side of a building. Instantly, it exploded, sending debris scattering. A piece of shrapnel came flying at us, and I locked my arms around both mine and Kaito's heads to guard our noggins. The metal cut my arm as it whizzed by, causing me to groan slightly.

Once I was sure everything was safe, I let go of Kaito, who know looked a little goofy at the moment, and went to look to the tour bus. Gauche was standing out side the doors, looking at me. Between us was a line of Erasers that had caught on fire and were now trying to figure out how to move.

"Where should we go?" He yelled, beginning to back up towards the bus.

"At the pier!" I answered back. "There's no Erasers there, so it's safe!"

"What time?"

"Just wait 'til we get there!" I yelled. Gauche nodded, then rushed back inside. He finally got the bus moving and took off.

I ran back to Kaito. He looked at me. "We're going to have to run for it, okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, well, let's go!" I took his arm and ran away from the Erasers.

* * *

**Well, this has certainly turned odd for our people. There's definitely gonna being some tension (both emotions and sexual) between Kaito and Droite as they try to get to the pier. I wonder what I'll be able to cook up next. :)**

**Sorry for the wait, tho. School is being an ass at the moment. Eheheh. Oh, well. The life of a teenage authoress. XD**

**Review, and get a lollipop!**


End file.
